My Life as a Teenage Robot
My Life as a Teenage Robot is an animated television series, produced by Frederator Studios for the Nickelodeon cable channel and distributed by Nelvana Limited outside of the US. My Life as a Teenage Robot stars a 6-foot tall robot girl named XJ-9, but she likes to call herself "Jenny". Jenny is a 15-year-old and lives in the town of Tremorton, in the supposed year of 2072. Jenny likes to go to the mall, fit in at high school, and hang out with her friends Brad and Tuck, instead of saving the world. Her creator, Nora Wakeman (a.k.a. mom), wants her to stay away from the human race, even teenagers. Brad likes what Jenny does, but his brother, Tuck, doesn't care for action. When Jenny is at high school, she would chill with the Krust Cousins, Brit and Tiff, who secretly do not like her. Also, a boy named Sheldon would stare at Jenny for hours, (he's in love with her) but Jenny loves a robot named the Silver Shell (he was created by Sheldon, who controlled him from inside), but then later disliked him for being a spy. Jenny has a problem with the Cluster (an evil robot clan ruled by another robot named Vexus, voiced by Eartha Kitt), because they want to get Jenny to be part of the Cluster. So Jenny can't get her life evened out, but she does what she can. The series was based on the Oh Yeah! Cartoons short "My Neighbor was a Teenage Robot" and was created by Rob Renzetti. This show first aired on August 1, 2003 and ended on May 2, 2009. Plot XJ-9 (Jenny as she calls herself) is a highly sophisticated battle robot created by Dr. Norene Wakeman, but Jenny only wants to live the life of a normal teenage girl. Jenny and Wakeman live in the fictional futuristic town of Tremorton, and live next door to Jenny's best friends Brad and Tuck Carbunkle. At school, Jenny has an ongoing rivalry with the Krust Cousins, Brit and Tiff, the popular girls in school, and puts up with Sheldon, a somewhat stereotypical loser who is completely obsessed with her. Adding to her trouble is that Jenny is constantly being dogged by the all-robotic Cluster Empire, whose queen, Vexus, wants her to join their world of robots (by force if necessary). Despite it all, however, Jenny still struggles to maintain some resemblance of a mostly-human life. The show often focuses on making lighthearted fun of typical teenage problems and other conventions of the teenage and superhero lives, mixed up with a blend of action and comedy sequences. There are 40 episodes in the series, which are currently airing on the US television network Nicktoons. Characters Episodes Merchandise Jenny is a playable character in both the console and Nintendo DS versions of Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots. My Life as a Teenage Robot merchandise is purchasable at Frederator's Official Store. DVDs Select episodes of the series were featured on the Nick Picks DVD series from 2005 to 2007. Eventually, the complete series was released on three manufacture-on-demand season DVD sets, released on in December 2011. See Also *The Wiki of a Teenage Robot *My Life As A Teenage Robot Wiki — a second wiki about the show nl:My Life as a Teenage Robot Category:Nicktoons Category:Cancelled Shows Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Category:Science Fiction Category:Spin-Off Shows Category:2000s premieres